The Note inside the Pink Crane
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He wrote his true feelings for her inside a pink crane he gave her. C.C./Lelouch


**The Note inside the Pink Paper Crane  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: CC/Lelouch  
Warnings/Spoilers: Up to the ending of S2  
Author Note: Inspired by the CC and Lelouch doujinshi the Last Love Letter, and thanks Alex for betaing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass****  
**  
She glanced at the small pink origami crane that rested on the hay beside her.

It was small and fragile, and yet it was honestly one of her greatest treasures from him. Well, that and the child growing inside her, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the child was probably conceived the night before Lelouch was killed, bringing the Zero requiem to a close.

She would honestly admit that the last night she spent with him was probably one of her fondest memories of him, and in her life, despite the fact that she knew that it was mostly for both their comfort, and the fact that he was going to die the next day.

She could still feel his lips against her bare skin, and his naked skin against hers. Of course, sex wasn't something that was necessary to her.

She had lived for more than 400 years, and her Geass power -- before the nun forced her immortality -- had been to feel "loved", and that occasionally meant sex. Even though she now knew that it had been a false love that they felt for her.

Perhaps Lelouch was right in the fact that her true wish wasn't necessarily to die, but to feel love, even though his words were something more along the lines of wanting to make her smile, which was honestly close enough for her.

Whether or not he loved her in a romantic fashion was something she hardly knew, despite their last night together. They never once said "I love you" to each other. In fact the only thing that really crossed his lips that even came close to love had been a "thank you."

A "thank you" for being by his side, for being his witch and accomplice for so long, and for this last night with her.

She slowly lifted the pink crane, letting it rest in the palm of her hand. She remembered that his blind younger sister taught her to make origami, and that if you make a thousand cranes then your wish would come true.

A silly superstition really, even though she thought it was nice that it would give people hope that it would grant their wish, and after staring at the paper crane, she couldn't help but wonder if her own wish had been granted.

Sure, they weren't necessarily in a romantic relationship, despite the two years they had spent together. They were quite close in that time period, and she was probably the closest person to him.

She had only been his partner in crime, and it hadn't been until that night that they were lovers. The last night he was alive, she dully noted.

She rested a pale, fragile hand against her stomach, feeling the slightest hint of her pregnancy showing. She hoped that their child would look more like Lelouch than herself, perhaps with his dark hair and lavender eyes, or maybe the child would have golden eyes like her.

Although if there is one thing that she wished for their child, she hoped it would be human, and not cursed with immortal life or Geass.

She knew that would be Lelouch's wish as well, since he wanted the power of geass to die with him, and she would no longer bestow the power of geass on anyone else.

Maybe after their child had grown and had a family of his or her own, she would go to one of the places that connected to C-World and stay there for her remaining days.

At least then she would be able to speak to Lelouch again, although she knew that Lelouch would probably be displeased with her actions and that he would want her to try to live in a world that he created.

She knew it would cause problems for their child if anyone where to pick up on the fact that she was immortal, or her connections to the "demon emperor" Lelouch.

That is probably why she chose to move back to Europe, choosing an isolated village despite Jeremiah's kind offer to let her stay with him and Anya on his orange plantation.

She thought it would be better if she went somewhere where no one really knew her, or where she could possibly run into somebody who might know her.

After all, everything that she did now must be for their son or daughter -- her last link to Lelouch.

She glanced back at the paper crane, noticing a black mark on the inside of it, which looked like the hinting of a word, or a letter.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she began to wonder if it was a hidden message to her, so she decided to carefully unfold the pale, pink paper crane.

In the middle of the unfolded, slightly wrinkly piece of paper, written in black pen was a simple message to her. Three simple words to her: "I love you."

Maybe those words were the only things she honestly wanted to hear in her life, and perhaps that is why he decided to write the note in a origami crane.

An origami crane symbolizes a wish, and her wish to actually feel loved had been granted by him.  
**  
-the end**

please review


End file.
